Shower
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Dean wakes up while Sam is showering. Wincest. M. Not *explicit* but smutty.


**Shower**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: Dean wakes up while Sam is showering. Wincest. **

**Warnings: Incestuous sex. Don't like. Don't read. Don't hate. **

**Dedicated to: ambassadorofunicorns on tumblr, who gave me the support to write this horrible, horrible fic. **

* * *

Sam Winchester woke up early in the morning; it was still dark out. He looked over at his brother Dean who was still sound asleep. He decided to get up and take a shower before Dean got up. Carefully getting out of bed, he went into the bathroom and closed the door carefully.

Meanwhile, Dean rolled over in his sleep and awoke to the sound of the shower running. He sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

Twenty minutes later he heard Sam get out of the shower. He decided to get up and knock on the bathroom door.

"Sam?" he called.

Sam grabbed a towel and was drying himself off when Dean knocked.

"Sammy!" Dean called again when Sam didn't answer.

"What!?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think Dean?" Sam said exasperated. Dean opened the door revealing a very naked Sam. "Dean! Get out."

Dean smirked as his eyes traveled down his brother's body.

"Mmm no." said Dean stepping closer to his brother.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked clutching the towel closer to himself. Dean smiled taking the towel from Sam and throwing it aside.

"Dean!" the last thing Sam said before his brother's lips were on his. "Dean stop it!" Sam said pushing Dean off of him.

"Sammy. Come on.." said Dean. "I need this."

"We're brothers!"

"Well... no one will find out." said Dean taking Sam's hand in his. "Please Sammy. Help me out."

Sam looked away from Dean, not wanting to consent to it. Dean pulled Sam closer to him kissing his neck.

"Dean.."

"You are seriously missing out." said Dean.

"You are my brother though. And we aren't gay!" said Sam. They stared at each other until Dean started to pout. The younger male rolled his eyes.

"No. Now get out."

"Please Sammy. Please Please Please Please." the older Winchester whined.

"Are you seriously whining at me?" asked Sam. Dean nodded.

"I will whine until you get in bed with me." said Dean crossing his arms. Sam sighed and thought for a moment.

"No."

"I hate you." Dean said, turning around and leaving. Sam sighed, but he was right to not let his brother sleep with him.

* * *

A few days they finished their case, and they were packing up to leave the motel.

"Dean?" asked Sam.

"Yes person I hate?" Dean replied snarkily.

"I was just going to ask how long we have the room?" he asked turning around. Dean set down a shirt and looked at his brother.

"About two hours, why?"

"I.. I just thought... maybe.. we could...do it." Sam said, avoiding his brother's eyes which lit up.

"Really? Sammy, you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable." said Dean, taking a step closer to him.

"It's fine."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's just...do it already, OK?"Sam sighed. Dean closed the gap between them, kissing Sam intensely. Sam took a step back and they fell on the bed. Dean pushed Sam's suitcase off the bed, the contents spilling on the floor.

"Hey!"

"Shut up. Get naked." said Dean roughly, kissing along Sam's jaw. Sam pulled his shirt off and Dean's, trying not to think about the fact that he was kissing his brother.

"Pants off." Dean growled, using one hand to diffibulate Sam's pants and pull them down.

"Yours too." said Sam.

"Shh.." said Dean sliding off Sam, so he can pull down his boxers.

"Dean.." Sam hissed. He gasped as Dean's mouth slid over him. "Dean." He clutched Dean's hair, arching his back slightly. Sam squeezed his eyes shut as he, ashamed to admit, enjoyed the feeling of his brother's mouth around him.

"Fuck." Sam gasped biting his lip.

"Been awhile hasn't it." Dean smirked as he sat back on his heels. Sam looked at him, horrified. "Close your mouth. Unless you..want to try." he winked. Sam looked away embarrassed. "That's what I thought, turn around."

The younger Winchester did as he was told, sighing in anticipation. He felt the bed shift as Dean moved to retrieve something, then it move again as he reclaimed his spot behind Sam. Sam received a sharp smack on his ass.

"Ready Sammy?" asked Dean.

"I guess so." said Sam, gripping the pillow with such force that his knuckles turned white. A pop sound came from behind him as Dean hummed a song.

"Could you not?" asked Sam. His breathing getting heavier as his muscles tensed.

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Dean.

"What you normally do." he replied. Dean pulled Sam up by his hips, laying his head against his shoulder.

"You are so sexy, you know that? Damn..you got a nice ass Sammy." Dean growled in his ear.

"OK, OK, never mind. Just get on with it." said Sam, falling back against the pillows. Dean chuckled lightly.

"Tell me if I hurt you. OK?" Dean said, sliding a finger in.

"OW. FUCK." Sam yelled.

"Hurt?"

"No, no that feels amazing. That's why I said OW!" Sam replied sarcastically.

"I have your balls in reaching distance, don't be a bitch."

Sam laid his face in the pillow and a grumbled "Jerk" could be heard. Dean slowly moved his finger and added another, stretching Sam who whimpered. Dean rubbed his back soothingly. He moved Sam's shoulder, indicating him to roll over onto his back. Dean looked at Sam's face, which was streaked with tears.

"Are you OK? We can stop."

"No, I'm OK. It just hurt for awhile." said Sam.

"Ready?" The older man asked, taking the condom he had put on the night table and putting it on. Sam nodded. Dean scooted closer to his brother, positioned himself, and leaned in to plant a kiss on Sam's lips. Sam bit his lip as Dean slid in slowly, watching Sam's reaction.

"Ow,ow,ow." Sam said quickly. Dean carressed Sam's cheek.

"Sshh, it's OK."

"OK. Go. I'm OK." said Sam. Dean kept his hand on Sam's cheek, looking at him pulled out and pushed back in several times, getting Sam used to the rhythm.

Sam stopped biting his lip, keeping his eyes closed.

"Look at me." Dean said softly. Sam opened his eyes. He was real close to the younger man's face. "I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean." Sam hissed, clutching his brother's arm. He moaned quietly. Dean thrust harder into Sam.

"Fuck." he growled in Sam's ear. His little brother moaned louder. "Sammy."

"Ooh god Dean."

He put his hand in Dean's hair. The bed shook as Dean thrust harder into Sam. Sam moaned louder.

"Dean! Oh god Dean, I'm gonna.." Sam said as he reached his climax, arching his back, then collapsing on the pillows. Dean groaned as he came, falling on top of his brother.

The pair lay breathing heavily and holding each other.

"Sam?" Dean said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Whatever." Sam said pushing Dean off him, rolling onto his side. The older Winchester wrapped an arm around him and held him close.

"What no cuddling?"

"Dean. Shut up."

"Aw, so bitchy." Dean remarked, kissing his brother's shoulders. The taller male rolled over and planted a kiss on his lips.

"No, sorry. I'm tired." said Sam.

"Go ahead and sleep." Dean replied, letting his brother cuddle into his arms before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Fin.**

**Don't throw things at me. **


End file.
